Lex Luthor (DC Animated Universe)
Lex Luthor is one of the main antagonists in the DC Animated Universe. He debuted as the overall main antagonist of Superman: The Animated Series, he later returned as a minor antagonist in Justice League, and later returned as the tertiary antagonist later anti-hero in Justice League Unlimited. He was a billionaire and a criminal masterminds. He also was one of the most brilliant minds of the Earth and one of Superman's greatest foes. He was voiced by Clancy Brown, who also voiced Dr. Neo Cortex, Hades, Savage Opress, Silas, Mr. Krabs, the Evil Entity and also portrayed General Wade Eiling. Biography ''Superman: The Animated Series'' Lex Luthor is the founder and CEO of LexCorp. He grew to resent Superman when he stole his spotlight as Metropolis' savior, and usually invested heavily in some of the Man of Steel's greatest foes, such as Metallo and Livewire. He seeked to kill Superman for shutting down his major operations and costing him a lot of money. Although Superman already put away many of Luthor's co-conspirators, he could never convict Luthor himself due to lack of evidence. He was also known for his betrayals on many associates, causing many to leave LexCorp; the only one left was Mercy Graves. Lex also is shown to hate Batman as well, as he is an intellectual rival who teamed up with Superman to fight him when he and Joker teamed up, preventing Superman from being killed by Joker's kryptonite in the process. In Legacy, he was thrilled, the whole world turned against Superman when Darkseid brainwashed him and let him loose to take over and invade Earth. But Superman snapped out of it and earned the world's trust back and dismissed the charges against him. ''Justice League'' Luthor later fought the Justice League, but was subsequently defeated, exposed as a crook, and sentenced to prison. He also learned that he had a form of radiation poisoning as a result of carrying around a chunk of Kryptonite for years. He then joined up with Cheetah, Solomin Grundy, Star Sapphire, Shade, Ultra-Humanite and Copperhead (who would later end up in prison and replaced by Joker), forming the Injustice Gang, in an attempt take down the Justice League, but failed. Justice League Unlimited Luthor later redeemed himself by aiding the Justice League in defeating the Justice Lords and was given a full pardon. After that, he entered politics and ran for the U..S. Presidency. However, still bent on destroying Superman, he created Project Cadmus and succeeded in ruining the Justice League's reputation twice: once by causing Superman and Captain Marvel to fight each other, causing great destruction in the city, and again by taking control of the Watchtower's orbital cannon and causing it to fire on a Cadmus-related building in New Mexico. Luthor's malevolent plans were exposed by Batman, only for Brainiac to reveal that he had been dormant inside Lex for some time. Luthor later convinced Brainiac to fuse with him because they both could reach their ultimate goals. He then battled the Justice League, proving to be one of the group's most difficult foes. However, the Flash was able to separate the two after tapping into the Speed Force. Luthor went back to jail with a damaged psyche. After Luthor escaped prison again and eluded the cops, Gorilla Grodd offered for him to become a major player for the newly formed Legion of Doom. Joining only to revive Brainiac, Luthor eventually overthrew Grodd and led the Legion into space, where he found a version of Brainiac that had been destroyed years earlier. Trapping and absorbing Tala's magic to resurrect Brainiac, he had accidentally resurrected Darkseid instead. Luthor and the rest of the surviving Legion members barely escaped from Darkseid and made their way to Earth, where Luthor warned the Justice League, and he and his allies joined them to fight against Darkseid and his army. He later left the battle with Metron and discovered the Anti-Life Equation. Returning to Earth with the Equation, he offered to share the knowledge with Darkseid, and they both disappeared in a spark of light. While they are presumed dead by the public, members of the Justice League have theorized they will eventually return yet again. However, it was revealed that both Luthor and Darkseid are now part of the Source Wall, that is the fate that occurs to all creature that solved the Anti-Life Equation, like them. Gallery Trivia * Clancy Brown later reprised his role as Luthor in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. * His fusion with Brainiac is a reference to an idea that film director Tim Burton had for his unmade Superman Lives film. According with Burton's idea, Brainiac and Luthor would amalgate and became a creature named Lexiac. * Although both Luthor and Darkseid's fate are left unexplained in the series, show's late writer Dwayne McDuffie explained in his own website that Luthor and Darkseid are now part of the Source Wall because they solved the Anti-Life Equation. It's completely unknown if this means that they are dead or not. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Wealthy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Imprisoned Category:Hybrids Category:Honorable Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:God Wannabe Category:Fighter Category:Envious Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Depowered Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic villain Category:Business Villains Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Usurper Category:Crackers Category:Multi-beings Category:Tyrants Category:Master Orator Category:Hypocrites Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Delusional Category:On & Off Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Torturer Category:Defilers Category:Crime Lord Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Aristocrats Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Love rivals Category:Pawns Category:Cowards Category:Protagonist Villain